fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Rosei
Appearance: Tyler Rosei has light brown￼ eyes and messy light brown hair wearing a black shirt and khakis with a belt and black shoes. Personality: When Tyler is first introduced he is known as the shy guy would never really talk to anyone always alone.As he meets his long lost cousin Saeko Rosei he gets emotional and hugs her super tight and Saeko becomes super freaked and confused out of what's happening ￼he then realizes that she knows nothing about him and decides to keep it a secret until he has the courage to tell her that they are related.If someone messes with his family and friends he's strong enough to fight back and isn't afraid to finish the fight his heart is as big as his cousins and he is also gay. History: Tylers parents are deceased but just before his father had died he told him to find his cousin Saeko and venture on a journey. So Tyler had done exactly what he said and left home in search for his cousin, but the months had passed and still no luck. With only a couple of jewels left on him, he kept traveling and traveling until he had heard explosions and loud noises just past the forest and he starts running to see two girls fighting one with black hair and pink hair. He hides behind a tree inspecting the fight as the two girls clash and sees that the pink haired one has changed her outfit, unleashing planets into the sky ￼and is satisfied "Celestial Spirit Magic" as he says with a smile "My have you grown Saeko." Magic and Abilities: Take Over is the magic that Tyler uses able to change parts of his body and take a full transformation able to change his appearance and his abilities enhancing his speed, strength, power, and sometimes adding a new skill like flying or breathing underwater. Animal Souls Phoenix Takeover￼ Tyler is able to possess the abilities of a phoenix giving him a clothing change and changing his eyes and hair to a bright red. Moveset * Phoenix Resurrection- Flames burst up around the opponent, causing severe burns. * Phoenix Sky Drop- The opponent is picked up and slammed back into the ground. * Phoenix's Breath- Shoots scorching fire at the target. * Phoenix Flame Charge- The user coats themselves in blazing flames, and then haphazardly charge at the target. There is a high chance of the user taking damage, but the damage to the opponent is tremendous. * Phoenix Flaming Wing Attack- The user attacks the target with a scorching kick. Abilities Gained * Ability to fly for a limited amount of time * Regeneration Harpy Takeover Now for Tyler it's a bit different. Since the harpy is new to him, he transforms into a girl and gains claws and talons as well as red feathers and tail. Moveset * Harpy Kick- The user kicks the target with its sharp talons. * Harpy Scratch- The user attacks the target with sharp claws. * Harpy Whip- The user whips the target with its tail with full force. * Harpie tornado blade- The users secret move spinning around in a circle using its claws to slice the opponent to shreds. Abilities Gained * The harpy has extreme speed * The harpy takeover can fly but only for a limited time￼ Beast Souls